Koska sinä olit minun
by Cutte
Summary: En voinut kuin hymyillä niille tavattoman suloisille ja viattomille kasvoille. Hän oli minun nyt ja aina. Vain lyhyt PWP, sis. YAOI


**Hän oli minun nyt ja aina. **

Jakotsu & Bankotsu

Yaoi, NC-17!

A/N: 4.36 kirjoitettu ficlet. Onko tällä mitään tarkoitusta? Ei todella ole, mutta minunpa vain teki mieli kirjoittaa pitkästä aikaa PWP ja mikä olisikaan ihanampi pari, kuin Jakotsu & Bankotsu.

Ei ollut betaa, joten virheitä saattaa olla.

Vaikka se ei ehkä siltä kuulostakkaan, mutta sitä oli tässä mielentilassa nautinto kirjoittaa.

Mielipiteitä teidän suustanne olisi mukava kuulla

3 3 3

Kuin kaunis kyyhkynen vasten iltaauringon maalaamaa taivasta, Bankotsu seisoi edessäni. Hän sai minut palamaan sisältä, hän sai minut tuntemaan itseni rakastetuksi, halutuksi ja ennen kaikkea täysin omaksi itsekseni. Hänen kosketuksensa sai minut värisemään, enkä siinä vaiheessa osannut enää itseäni ohjailla oikeaan tai väärään.

Yksi askel ja vatsani pohjassa kumahti. Toinen askel, enkä uskaltanut enää hengittää. Kuinka hän niin piinallisella hitaudella minua kidutti, kauneudellaan, katseellaan. Sillä hetkellä olisin voinut todistaa koko maailmalle, että alastomuus oli kauneutta. Minulla oli elävä todiste edessäni, melkein käsissäni.

Hän tarttui kädestäni, veti minut vasten itseään, painoi kosteat huulet huulilleni ja silitti hiuksiani.

Tunsin sen raikkaan ja miehekkään tuoksun kiinni minussa, enkä voinut enää olla haluamatta häntä. Sillä hetkellä olisin myynyt maailmani kenelle tahansa, kunhan olisin saanut pitää hänet, pitää itselläni, omanani.

Bankotsun käsi vaelsi varmasti ja hitaasti käsivarttani pitkin kohti olkaa. Se pysähtyi hyväilemään rintaa ja vatsaa, kunnes liikkui taas alemmaksi. Purin huultani tukahduttaakseni huudon. En halunnut enää odottaa. Ehkä minä pelkäsin sen hetken vain loppuvan, ajan vain kuluvan ilman, että mitään ehtisi tapahtua.

Liimauduin jälleen kiinni Bankotsuun ja työnsin reiteni hänen etumustaan vasten. koitin koskettaa häntä, mutta Bankotsu tarttui käteeni. Kohotin pettyneen katseeni häneen.

Bankotsu tuijotti minua, hän hymyili. Tunnistin äänettömät sanat, jotka muotoutuivat miehen huulille "ei vielä rakas".

Aikoiko hän tappaa minut kärsimättömyyten, vai kiduttaa vain? Miksi, oi miksi Bankotsu?

Huulet koskettivat taas omiani ja lukitsivat huomioni häneen. Lämmin erektio painautui reiteeni ja voihkaisin hiljaa. Bankotsu liikahti hitaasti ja sai minut koko ajan vain lähemmäksi räjähtämis pistettä. En kestäisi enää kauaa, kaipasin hänen kosketustaan.

"Bankotsu, ole niin kiltti", voihkaisin kuin hätääkärsivä lapsi, anoen häntä. Tiesin; sitä Bankotsu halusi. Hän halusi minun huutavan nimeään, halusi minun anovan ja rukoilevan. Hän halusi olla dominoiva, johtava.

Helpotuksekseni tunsin käden reidelläni. Tiesin minne se oli matkalla, eikä minun tarvinnut enää odottaa. Käsi kietoutui ympärilleni ja olin jo menettää tajuntani. Niin mahdottoman ihanalta se tuntui.

Hän painoi huulet jälleen huulilleni, liikautti kättään, enkä voinut olla työntämättä lantiotani vastaan. Koitin tukahduttaa kaikki ulospyrkivät äänet suudelmaan, joka oli nyt kaikkea muuta kuin hellä ja hillitty.

Käteni eksyi Bankotsun vatsan alapuolelle, selvästi huomiota kaipaavan erektion luokse.

Silloin tunsin ensikertaa Bankotsun värähtävän, kuulin ensikertaa hänen äännähtävän ja silloin olin varmempi itsestäni kuin koskaan.

Painauduin vielä lähemmäksi häntä, niin lähelle, kun vain saatoin päästä. Bankotsun huulet livahtivat kaulalleni ja kiihkeät suudelmat olivat pakahduttaa minut, puhumattakaan siitä syntisestä kädestä, joka oli saattaa minut seitsemänteen taivaaseen. Aivan kohta.

Bankotsu puri hiljaa kaulaa. Hän merkkasi minut omakseen ja juuri sillä hetkellä tunsin patoni sortuvan, tunsin saavuttavani jotakin suurta. Vaimeasti ulvahdukseni takaa kuulin Bankotsun kiihkeän hengityksen. Sillä mustaatäynnä olevalla hetkellä minä vaivuin jonkinlaiseen transsiin, tunsin elimistöstäni poistuvan kaiken jännitteen, tunsin veren palautuvan jäseniini. Tunsin lopulta rentoutuvani täysin.

Vasta jälkeenpäin huomasin lämpimän nesteen kädelläni ja tiesin, etten ollut jättänyt Bankotsua ilman mistään, mitä itse olin kokenut.

Bankotsu kiskaisi minut mukanaan alas nurmikon peittämälle maalle. Hän makasi raukeana kuin nukkuva enkeli, kädet kietoutuneena vatsani ympärille. En voinut kuin hymyillä niille tavattoman suloisille ja viattomille kasvoille. Hän oli minun nyt ja aina.


End file.
